To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Meanwhile, Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. This has contributed to the popularization of Internet use through mobile communication system. Meanwhile, the smartphones are designed to support cellular communication standards such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Internet Protocol (IP) network standard such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi).
Although it has a large coverage area, the LTE network gives expensive network cost and thus it is preferred to use the Wi-Fi network as far as possible. In the case of switching the Internet connection from the cellular communication network to the Wi-Fi network, it is necessary to perform a handover procedure in order to maintain the Internet connection.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a system supporting a LTE network and a Wi-Fi network according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the communication system 1 of the related art supporting both the LTE and Wi-Fi network includes a base station 20, a Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW) 30, a server 50, an Access point (AP) 60, and a Wi-Fi Access Gateway (WAG) 70.
In the system of the related art, when switching between the LTE and Wi-Fi networks, the IP address changes so as to cause cutoff of the session, and the WAG 70 is responsible for maintaining the IP address. That is, in the case that the terminal 10′ which is connected to the server 50 located on the Internet 40 with its IP address (IP1) through the LTE network performs vertical handover, it is necessary for the terminal 10′ which has performed the vertical handover to hold the IP address in order to maintain the connection to the server 50 and, for this purpose, the WAG 70 provides a relay service.
That is, in order to maintain the IP address in switching between the LTE and Wi-Fi networks, the network operator has to deploy the WAG 70. Also, the user can be blessed with the seamless handover between the cellular and Wi-Fi networks in the state of being connected to the Wi-Fi AP interoperating with the WAG 70.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.